Janet van Dyne (Earth-11584)
History "Tell Hope that I love you both more than anything." Janet van Dyne is a former Agent of SHIELD who was the partner (and wife) of the original Ant-Man, Hank Pym. Before she was this, though, she was little more than an assistant to high ranking SHIELD official Peggy Carter. Seeing something of herself in the younger van Dyne, Carter encouraged her to enter into basic SHIELD training and to become an agent herself. It was in this capacity that she eventually met Hank Pym and fell in love with him, while also becoming his partner on missions. Together, Janet and Hank developed the Wasp suit, combining the Ant-Man shrinking technology with some advanced weaponry (for the time) including flight and laser-based stingers that could incapacitate an opponent. Janet and Hank completed several missions for SHIELD during the 70s and 80s before settling down and starting a family of their own. Eventually Janet gave birth to a daughter named Hope. Though their work with SHIELD kept the family apart somewhat often, their bond was strong up until Hope was around 8 years old. Janet and Hank were called in for a last minute mission to disarm a nuclear device. In the course of the mission, Hank's regulator on his suit was damaged, and the two discovered that the only way to disarm the bomb was to shrink between the molecules of its titanium casing. Without hesitation, and with a last minute word of love for Hank, Janet deactivated her regulator and went subatomic, disarming the bomb, and losing herself in the mysterious Quantum Realm. It was presumed for many years that Janet was lost in the Quantum Realm and likely dead. However, recent developments (most notably Scott Lang's successful descent into and return from said realm) led Hank Pym to believe that Janet may in fact be alive somewhere in the Quantum Realm. She remained in the Quantum Realm discovering races that existed in the microscopic realm, including a mysterious group known as the Micronauts. While time moved at a different rate in the Quantum Realm, Janet continued to age at a close to normal one. However, exposure to Quantum Particles mutated her DNA in order to aide her survival. Janet was eventually (and inadvertently) rescued from the Quantum Realm by a group of four time travelers from an alternate 2039, emerging back into the Macroworld with them to be reunited with her husband and daughter, and also using her newfound healing abilities to help stabilize both Scott Lang and Bill Foster's daughter, who were suffering from negative effects on their Quantum Signatures. Alternate Timeline In the alternate timeline of Infinity War, Janet was rescued from the Quantum Realm by Hank and Hope, following their construction of a Quantum Traversal Vehicle. Upon returning to the Macro World, she used her healing powers to stabilize Scott Lang and Ava Foster, curing the former and helping the latter. Shortly after being reunited with her family, though, Janet was among those killed in the Decimation by Thanos, inadvertently trapping Scott Lang in the Quantum Realm as a result. Powers & Abilities * Wasp Suit: Janet is the first user of the Wasp suit, a variant of the Ant-Man technology that was developed by her husband, Hank Pym. While the suit does not contain the ability to communicate with insects, it does have in-born flight capability as well as wrist-mounted "stingers" in addition to its shrinking ability. * Healing Abilities: Longterm exposure to Quantum Particles seems to have granted Janet Van Dyne some form of healing abilities, though the full extent of them are unknown at this time. * SHIELD combat training: Like all SHIELD operatives, Janet received basic combat and firearms training before becoming an active agent in the field. Weaknesses Janet's suit doesn't give her the ability to communicate with ants in the same way that Hank's does, which limits her options in a fight. She does have in-born weapons to counteract this, however. Because they are based on the same technology, presumably Janet's Wasp suit would have the same debilitating mental effects Pym Particles are known for without the use of a regulator helmet. Film Details Janet van Dyne appears in the following films in the Earth-11584 continuity. In all cases she is portrayed by actress Michelle Pfeiffer. * Ant-Man (2015) * Ant-Man and the Wasp (2018) * Avengers: Infinity Gauntlet (2019) Category:Earth-11584 Category:Earth-11584 Characters Category:Good Characters